As The Years Go By
by DemonChick344
Summary: Kelly was Head Girl, Taylor was the leader of the Chavs and Andrea the head of the Goths. But how did they get there? A series of mini-fics and drabbles that takes place right at the beginning of their life at St Trinians.


**Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinians. Damn pity if you ask me :)**

**I had this idea of a series of St Trinians mini-fics and drabbles. So here they are. St Trinians is so awesome, so I HAD to write about it. **

**PS: So Celia isn't in this chapter. Neither is Chelsea, because she was in the same year as Annabelle. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – First Formers**

**...**

You're in the first form.

You're in the first form at _St Trinians._

The worst of the worst are sent here – unless your name is Kelly or Taylor and you asked to be specifically enrolled at this school. Or unless you're Polly and picked this school using an advanced algorithm based on how much money you could earn through illegal means while undertaking your education.

The teachers do drugs. They drink. Everyone says Cleaver killed a student once.

_Scary_.

You have a circle of friends. They're very unique and have their own great qualities, and these girls will be your friends for _life_.

Andrea has no idea what Goth means. Is it like a goat? Her hair is a beautiful reddish-brown that catches the sun and she's never going to dye it. Her favourite colour is pink. She thinks coffins are scary and detests graveyards. Her laugh is bright and bubbly, a melodic sound that can even calm Taylor when she gets angry. Everyone likes Andrea, because she's a likeable person.

Taylor is Andrea's best friend forever (_and ever and ever and ever_). She's tall and is full of energy, and one day she's going to be a pop star. She, like Andrea, hasn't got a clue what a Chav or a Goth is. She already has a bit of a temper, yeah, and you don't mess with the girl that could throw you down the stairs. But Taylor has a soft side to her, like when Chloe fell over and Taylor was the one who put band-aids on her scratches. Taylor answers to _no one_ – except for you, some teachers and the current Head Girl. No one messes with Taylor.

Peaches wants to be a princess. She skips around all the time, telling everyone that in eight years her perfect European prince will come and sweep her off her feet. Of course all her friends will be invited to the wedding that will be splendid and perfect: she's even planning it out already. The theme will be diamonds. Peaches_ loves_ diamonds. No one knows why Peaches was sent to St Trinians (_her mother is a politician and her father is a judge_) but she's accepted anyway. Besides, Peaches likes St Trinians. Her idol, a certain second former named JJ French, is going to be her mentor in all things posh.

Then there's Polly, who seems to know _everything_ – she can already take a computer apart and re-assemble it in a matter of minutes and she knows what DNA actually means. Deoxyribonucleic acid. Taylor says that word doesn't even exist. Polly knows it does. She also knows Lord of The Rings inside-out and can tell you the square root of pi to fifty decimal places. Polly's cool and she helps you all with your homework. She has a fair idea of what a geek is but you don't care. She's _Polly_, and that's all that will ever matter.

In stark contrast to Polly is Chloe. She's cute and also slightly plump, but the word _diet _means starving yourself and she's not going to _ever_ do that. She doesn't know much about anything but that's okay, because Miss Fritton says she'll have plenty of time to catch up on her schoolwork, even though Chloe's perfectly content with not being a brainiac like Polly. Chloe thinks clothes are boring and boys have cooties. Which they do, because you're in the first form.

You are already their leader: only shorter than Taylor and the only first former who will dare to give Miss Fritton cheek. That makes you a bit of a hero and gets the seniors talking. The Head Girl, Katie O'Neill, nods to herself and watches you with keen eyes. Your name is Kelly Opossum Jones and you are already being groomed to be a future Head Girl. You've heard of MI5 and MI6, but MI7 is a mere myth and nothing more. You laugh when people ask you if you want to be a spy: there's only one you want to do in your life and that's to be like Lara Croft, because she's English, hot and has incredible accuracy with her guns.

You've never heard of anything like _fraud _or _extortion _or _the heist_. Drinking is something only the adults do. Tattoos are yucky and boys are gross. Flash is _sooo _stupid and you love to play pranks on him (_like the randomly exploding airbags in his car_). Drugs are illegal and should stay that way, but there's one thing that will always be the same.

St Trinians. The school where anarchy rules and chaos exists every minute of every day. You are the _future _of St Trinians and your names will go down in _history_.

And even at the tender age of eleven, you sort of already know that you'll be great.


End file.
